monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
The Monster High webisodes, doll diaries and TV specials focus on new girl Frankie Stein and her "ghoulfriends", their boyfriends and crushes, and the teachers and staff of Monster High. The Ghoulfriends Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Lagoona Blue Cleo de Nile Ghoulia Yelps Abbey Bominable Other Monster High Students Spectra Vondergeist Operetta Deuce Gorgon Holt Hyde Jackson Jekyll Gillington "Gil" Webber Heath Burns Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch Clawd Wolf Toralei Stripe Purrsephone and Meowlody Howleen Wolf Hoodude Voodoo Manny Taur C.A. Cupid Venus McFlytrap 'Rochelle Goyle '''Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Paris. Rochelle is from France, where she occupied a roof near a great cathedral, presumably the Notre Dame. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and ears on the top of her head. 'Robecca Steam' Robecca is a steam powered robot created a hundred years ago by a kindly scientist. She was dismantled in an accident while competing in a game of Roller Maze, and was rebuilt in the modern day. Her boots contain rockets which allow her to fly and hover. Don of the Dead 'Bram Devein' Bram is a vampire who previously went to Belfry Prep, but now goes to Monster High. He was introduced in "Fright On!". He is dating Gory Fangtell. 'Gory Fangtell' Gory is a vampire leader figure and was originally student at Belfry Prep, but transfered with Belfry Prep's student body to Monster High. She was introduced in "Fright On!". She is dating Bram Devein. 'Romulus' Romulus is an alpha werewolf who previously went to Crescent Moon High, but now goes to Monster High. He was introduced in "Fright On!" as Clawd's childhood friend. 'Dougey' Dougey is a werewolf who previously went to Crescent Moon High, but now goes to Monster High. He's the werewolves' tough guy, acting as a secondary leader and enforcer to other dominant wolves that use their brains more than their brawn, such as Romulus and Howleen Wolf. 'Brocko' Brocko is a blond werewolf boy who previously went to Crescent Moon High, but now goes to Monster High. 'Scarah Screams' Scarah Screams, previously known to fans as the background character called "sixties chick", was one of three characters to have a prototype doll displayed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011. 'Ricky' Ricky is a blue humanoid gorilla whose feet, hands and head are encased in blocks of ice. He is a student at Monster High. He was originally a backgrounder. Invisi Billy Teala Teala is a troll character who lived under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Gingerbread boy The Perfect Guy Facebook student The ''Monster High'' Facebook account is hosted by a mysterious student of Monster High, strongly suggested to be a girl. Very little is known about her, but she is good friends with most of the other students. It is also known that the Facebook student's parents for the longest time didn't allow her to have a pet. When on October 6, 2010, she finally was allowed to have one, she let the Facebook visitors decide and ended up with a pink male mini-dragon. Former Students of Monster High Nefera de Nile Monster High Teachers and Staff 'Headless Headmistress Bloodgood' The Headless Headmistress is head of Monster High, and in charge of discipline. She takes after her name, and is able to remove her head from her body. She rides a horse named Nightmare and carries a riding crop. Her character is inspired by the Headless Horseman from the classic story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". She was the Trigular Calcometry 101 teacher before Lou Zarr. Abbey Bominble and Shiver stay with her when Abbey starts attending Monster High. 'Mr. Hackington' The Monster High Science teacher seems to be a classic British torturer/executioner, with his accent, butcher's apron, leather mask and cabinet of weapons. He tries to make the students dissect three-eyed frogs, though Lagoona intervenes and frees them."Freedom Fight" He also serves lunch (first season only). He has a mother (who looks like him, but with a old lady bun), who broke her back in "Freakout Friday", and a lab assistant in "Hatch Me If You Can". Education: * Skinner College - B.S., Chemistry * Lancet and Czechit School of Science - M.S., Taxidermy "A dull mind cannot cut the cheese of knowledge." 'Mr. Where' Mr. Where wears bandages, gloves, and a hat (Shown to use both a beret and a fedora) to make himself visible, and he tops off the ensemble with glasses and a scarf. And he can pop up anywhere. He also has the ability to extend his invisibility power to cloak his clothing as well. Unlike the original character, Dr. Griffin from the H.G. Wells novel, he is quite sane and benevolent. He is shown to be very polite and an intellectual. His limited scenes of student interaction imply he is held in high esteem by the students, and he likes them as well. 'Coach Igor' A classic hunch-backed lab assistant who teaches gym class. He has one peg leg. When he takes over Study Howl, he makes the students run laps. You can never rest with a coach like this! Seen in the webisode "Photo Finish" and on the ''Monster High'' website. 'Mr. Lou Zarr' Lou Zarr serves as a substitute teacher when one of the regular staff are unavailable, as seen in the [[Webisodes#Substitute_Creature|webisode Substitute Creature]], in the television special New Ghoul @ School. He appears to be the only regular human in the show. He is a stiff, humorless, uncompromising hardnose about education. His lessons are shown to be so boring they tend to put students, and even himself, to sleep. Needless to say, his name is an obvious play on the word "Loser", and he's the first normie in Monster High. 'Mr. Mummy' Mr. Mummy is a math teacher at Monster High. His Favorite Quote is: "Knowledge is the cure for every curse." Education: ::::* King Tut Teachers College - B.A., Architecture ::::* Alexandria Institute of Technology M.S., Euclidean Geometry Seen on the ''Monster High'' website. 'Ms. Kindergrubber' Ms. Kindergrubber is Monster High's Home Ick teacher and based on the witch from "Hansel and Gretal" Education: ::::* Grimm Brothers Culinary Institute - A.A., Bakery Science ::::* H.C. Anderson School of Building Confections - B.S., Candy Construction ::::*Fav Quote: "You're nothing but skin and bones." Seen on the ''Monster High'' website. Her class is briefly mentioned in "Fear Squad". 'G. Reaper' Mr. G. Reaper is presumably a skeleton and certainly a guidance counselor at Monster High. 'Lunch lady' Seen in "HooDoo You Like?", "Fear Pressure", "Frost Friends", "Fright On!", "Unearthed Day", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". 'Mr. Rotter' Teacher of dead languages. Seen in the webisodes "Idol Threat", "Fear the Book", "Back-to-Ghoul", "Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" and "Super Fan". He doesn't tolerate pranks, and will count them for acts worthy of expulsion. 'Irene Maiden' 100px|left| One of the first teachers of Monster High, who got herself somehow stuck in a Greek statue without anyone knowing. She remained locked up for 2000 years, until Frankie Stein and Cleo de Nile accidentally freed her by breking the statue in "Totally Busted". It is unknown if she resumed her job as a teacher. 'Music teacher' Thus far unnamed, a skeleton or otherwise ghoulesque creature with a German accent giving music lessons was featured in the webisode "Gloomsday". 'Crabgrass' Seen in the special webisode "Fright On!", Crabgrass seemingly has an administrative job at Monster High. 'Mr. D'eath' The Guidance Counselor. Seen in the Monster High Electronic Fearbook. 'Mr. Verizhe' Verizhe is an invisible man seen in the Monster High Electronic Fearbook. His name is a homophonic play on "Where is he?". 'Mr.Ogrethor ' Mr. Orgethor is the custodian at Monster High. He has very sensitive ears and gets irritable when ever someone plays loud music. 'Lagoona's teacher' A teacher of whom only the voice is known, he was heard in the webisode "Parent-Creature Conference". Lagoona Blue is his best student, so much so that he personally wished to tell her parents. Since Lagoona's favorite subject at school is oceanography and no other teacher is confirmed to handle those lessons, it is possible he is the oceanography teacher. 'Phantom of the Opera' As said in Holt's 'Basic' diary, Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary, and the game Ghoul Spirit, the Phantom of the Opera teaches a keyboard class. 'Siren teacher' Mentioned only in Holt's 'Basic' diary, there's a siren at Monster High who gives voice lessons. TV Special Exclusive Characters Van Hellscream Skullastic Superintendents Celebrity backgrounders As Monster High is about teenagers, obviously it has to reserve a spot for celebrities to idolize. To fill that spot, a number of celebrity backgrounders'''occasionally show up. Valentine Andy Beast Kipling Tiki Bartleby Farnum Ramses de Nile Clair Chad Lilith Van Hellscream The Sheriff Thad Pets Dead Fast characters Dead Fast Dr. Igorable Shadow Poacher Doll line - exclusive characters Daughter of Arachne Catrine DeMew Skelita Calaveras Jinafire Long Book-exclusive characters Melody Carver Candace Carver Candace Carver is Melody's confident older sister. Though her constant optimism irritates Melody, her advice is, more often than not, extremely useful. A huge flirt herself, Candace rarely keeps a relationship and looks at dating as more of a game than anything. She is one Billy Phaidin's best friends and gave him the idea of visibility. They started the NUDI (N'ormies '''U'ncool with 'D'iscriminating 'I'diots) group to promote RADs. Billy Phaidin Bekka Madden '''Bekka Madden' is the main antagonist on the Monster High book series. Though she seems innocent and friendly at first, but she backstabbed Melody when she found out that Jackson was a RAD. She is very discriminating against RADs, shooting out propaganda whenever she can. This hate mostly stems from the fact that Brett, her ex-boyfriend, chose Frankie Stein over her. By the third book, Melody used her newfound RAD powers to force out all her friend's true feelings. Bekka is left humiliated and friendless, increasing her hatred greatly. Between the second and thrid books she leader of the group HUNT (Humans Unite No Tolerance). In the fourth book she was mentioned once, where she transfurred to another school. Brett Redding Brett Redding started out as Bekka's boyfriend, but soon ended up with Frankie Stein, passing out into a coma when he saw her head fall off. He is a huge RAD supporter, and came up with the idea of a video where the monsters all poured out their feelings, but their faces would be blurred. The video was sabotauged and though he was originally accused, he cleared his name and got back together with Frankie. Haylee Haylee is introduced as Bekka's best friend , though seems to be more of a servant to the girl. She was tricked in 8th grade into signing an indentured servant contract and it doesn't expire until,the end of high school, thus making her Bekka's personal servant. She was tricked Haylee into signing a contract promissing her friendship and loyalty to Bekka forever. This has completely backfires. She is mainly seen following Bekka typing her life into her phone for a phone novel titled : "Bek, and Better than ever!" ''In book three, Melody convinces Haylee to de-friend Bekka. Ghoulfriends Forever characters 'Sylphia Flapper' Sylphia Flapper is a dragon woman, and the new teacher of Dragon Whispering at Monster High. Extremely beautiful and fashionable, she soon become the center of attention of nearly everyone at the school. However, it soon transpires that she is using her abilities to brainwash the student body into becoming her followers and to raise an army to strike against humans. Robecca, Rochelle and Venus manage to stop her plans. She appears in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Miss Sue Nami' Sue Nami is a water creature, and the assistant of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Described as somewhat ugly with a wrestler's physique, she's in charge of keeping things shipshape at Monster High, and takes her job very seriously. She's quite humourless and goes about her tasks with maximum efficiency, often barging past students and soaking them in water. She appears in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Cy Clops' Cy is a Cyclops, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a shy, quiet character who likes to stay in the background, but when the school is threatened by Sylphia Flapper, he steps up to help Robecca, Rochelle and Venus save the day. He also develops a crush on Robecca Steam. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Rose and Blanche Van Sangre' Rose and Blanche are twin vampires from Romania, who are new students staying at Monster High dormitories. As they are gypsy vampires, they insist on sleeping in the same place no more than three nights, often sneaking into other student's rooms to sleep. They get offended if people call them identical, as they insist one twin has shinier hair than the other. They appear in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Three Headed Freddie' Three Headed Freddie is a boy with three heads, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He has a habit of blurting out his thoughts unexpectedly. Each of his heads speak at the same time, but each one speaks in a different language. He even reads multiple versions of the daily newspaper in different languages. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Henry Hunchback' Henry Hunchback is a boy with a severe hunchback, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a cheery, excitable guy who is a great fan and admirer of Coach Igor. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever 'Garrott DuRoque''' Garrott is Rochelle Goyle's boyfriend, who remains in Scaris while Rochelle goes to Monster High. They were very close to each other, and he even made a rosebush in Rochelle's honor. While he does not appear in the book itself, he is mentioned quite often by Rochelle fondly, especially when she starts to worry about why he hasn't sent her a letter... He is mentioned in the book series Ghoulfriends Forever and is hinted to appear in City of Frights References Category:Characters